Eclipse
by Ciann
Summary: 30 VICIOS. Instantes en los que la luna logró encontrarse con el sol. DM x Aioria
1. Inicio

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Tabla para la comunidad en LJ de 30 VICIOS.

* * *

><p><span>Inicio<span>

Aioria era un niño bueno. Al menos eso le pareció la última vez que se tomó la molestia de comprobarlo. Tal vez sería por ello que, ciertamente, el cáncer no se explicaba cómo un niño tan pero tan pero taaaaan bueno había terminado en una situación tan bizarra precisamente con…

_Él_. DeathMask. Quién no tenía ni una gotita de bondad en todo su cuerpo cuyo signo regente era, curiosamente, del tipo acuático. Qué ironía, como la jodida vida que de pronto parecía ser menos jodida y plantarle delante un divertido panorama del cual ser espectador.

Aioria era un niño bueno, pero vaya que sabía embriagarse como todo un chico malo. El muy tonto se había zampado tres botellas de vino y cinco cervezas él solito sin siquiera chistar. Así que de pronto, sin más que eso, Death tenía a Leo tan borracho como el pobre no había estado desde hacía décadas atrás.

Jah, pensar todo lo que le había costado al quinto guardián querer quedarse en el cuarto templo para empezar y ni mencionar lo mucho que tuvo que insistir el cangrejo para convencerlo de servirse un vaso de vino para despejar un poco la cabeza. El pobrecito, sin embargo, por mucho que dijo que sería sólo uno, pareció resistirse cada vez menos a los siguientes vasos que vinieron después del primero.

DeathMask sonrió, reprimiendo una carcajada, porque era increíblemente hilarante cómo había bastado una simple y sencilla orden del patriarca para ponerlos a trabajar, sin pelear, como niñitos bien portados.

A ellos que, precisamente, no eran muy dados a convivir en tranquilidad bajo el mismo techo, menos si se trataba de tenerlos metidos en cosas tan, pero tan burdas como lo era ordenar un montón de papeles burocráticos que de tanto en tanto su santidad les mandaba para entretenerlos y mantenerlos al margen, en sus puestos de guardias y de caballeros, pero siempre dentro de sus templos.

El dichoso papeleo, por cierto, había terminado en el piso después de que Aioria decidiera hacerle más espacio a las botellas y porque sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de agacharse, gracias. Es que, sin duda, era más llamativo mirar al prepotente león balbucear torpemente mientras trataba de servirse la siguiente copa.

Seh, porque un espectáculo como ese no es una cosa que vayas a encontrarte ni siquiera una vez cada cien años. De hecho Death diría que había más posibilidades y más probabilidades de que estallara la próxima guerra santa a encontrarse nuevamente con un panorama semejante.

El problema es que en ese momento, en que algo como eso le estaba pasando precisamente a alguien como él, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sacarle provecho a la situación, ni sabía qué hacer exactamente con el pobre griego modosito y ebrio como una cuba a su merced.

Se le ocurría una cantidad descomunal de cosas sucias, porque no había tenido un buen revolcón desde hacía semanas y porque Leo, con su actitud de mierda y su hermano traidor muerto y todo a cuestas, estaba demasiado bueno, borracho incluso, como para no considerarlo.

Aioria, por su parte, de pronto pareció caer en cuenta de la atenta mirada que, tal parecía, le había estado dedicando el canceriano desde hacía rato. Le dieron ganas, que nunca supo de dónde salieron, de observar esos preciosos ojos carmín brillantes más de cerca, por lo que apartó botellas y vasos con las manos para recostarse encima del mesón.

Se deslizó desde allí, estirando las manos para agarrarse del otro extremo, dónde un pasmado crustáceo no daba crédito ni dejaba de mirarle. Es que, bueh, estaba borracho después de todo, por lo que intentó no recrearse demasiado con la visión del puto gato de las pelotas arrastrándose con gracia hacía él. Si hasta intentó no reparar en el detalle de cómo la delgada camiseta que Leo traía puesta se pegaba divinamente a sus trabajados pectorales mientras estos apenas se permitían rozar la superficie de madera.

DeathMask pegó un pequeño salto en cuanto sintió la respiración caliente del otro dorado demasiado cerca de la propia. La tentación era demasiado grande, muchísimo más cuando logró pillar la intención oculta en las orbes increíblemente verdes del muchacho.

Se obligó a sí mismo a salir prontamente de su estupor y miró para otra parte porque, sin duda, no todos los días tienes un cuerpo tan apetecible acercándose tan deliciosamente hacia ti.

Aioria, por su parte, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al notar el paso que había conseguido hacer que el cáncer diese hacia atrás, por lo que irguiéndose cómo lo haría de estar acechando una presa, se lamió los labios y sonrió.

De esa manera seductora que sólo los de su signo saben hacer.

El muy tonto, pensó Death decidiéndose a mirarlo después de un rato, estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía y las presuntas consecuencias que sus acciones podrían tener, especialmente, sobre sus partes posteriores.

La verdad es que, por otra parte, bien que mañana podrían culpar al alcohol, por lo que sobrio como no había estado desde hacía meses, decidió devolver la sonrisa.

-Tal vez, gatito, este sea el inicio de una bonita… _Unión._


	2. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

><p><span>Lluvia<span>

DeathMask puede pasarse largas horas sentado en la oscuridad, observando la lluvia, _gota tras gota, tras gota, tras gota_, caer con lentitud desde el cielo y deslizarse con la misma calma por el mármol empapado de las paredes.

El problema es que hasta la lluvia griega es caliente en invierno y aunque eso no le gustaba pero ni por casualidad, es el único puto paisaje que te encontrarás si estás por esos lares en esa época del año en particular y no quieres, por ningún motivo, quedarte en el interior de tu templo para que se te pudran desde los huesos hasta los pensamientos.

Tal vez es por ello, o por el hecho de que puede que Death esté más podrido por dentro que cualquiera en comparación a sus compañeros y, por lo tanto, no tenga más órganos que los que están descomponiéndose per se en su interior, ni pensamientos que no estén podridos desde el principio, que no desee estar en el interior en esos momentos.

Es por ello que termina auto imponiéndose el disfrutar de ver cómo esos pedazos de cielo caliente caen sofocantemente por encima de su cabeza, porque está seguro que, de estar dentro, la única opción que tiene es tirarse en el piso a observar cómo las ratas se comen los restos del emparedado que no se terminó y que, de pronto, un detalle en la pelea que sostienen los roedores parece abrirle el apetito. Un poco, es decir, no tanto como para comerse, a su vez, los restos de los restos que dejaron esas putas alimañas y ni siquiera como para ponerse de pie y arrastrar su decadente persona hasta la cocina por una cerveza que, para variar, estará caliente porque la nevera continúa descompuesta.

Tal vez puede que, por las mismas razones, a estas alturas prefiera pasarse una eternidad maravillándose con el milagro de la naturaleza a soportar el panorama descrito en el párrafo anterior.

Al menos este es un tanto menos desolador y tiene que reconocer que se regocija un poco en el hecho de que, tal vez, la lluvia sea el indicio de que alguien allá arriba, alguien asquerosamente bueno, divino y dadivoso, está llorando.

Es por ello que sonríe, como niño chiquito, casi cae en lo risueño y mientras se consuela con sus propias cavilaciones corruptas y reprochables, se le antoja el cigarro que trae en la chaqueta.

Estira la mano hasta alcanzar una de las pequeñas, pero cálidas, gotitas de agua y le permite a esta deslizarse por el contorno de su diestra, luego llegar a la palma, hasta su muñeca, y perderse en el antebrazo.

Encuentra lo que busca en uno de sus bolsillos, sin demasiada dificultad, lo enciende con maestría y lo acerca a su boca de una. Entonces vuelve a reír, recostándose abiertamente contra la muralla de mármol de la antesala de la casa en la que se halla.

Le da una probada a su cigarro y mientras sus pulmones se llenan de humo, nicotina y otras perversiones que trae consigo implícitamente el vicio de fumar, observa la lluvia caliente caer, contrarrestando el frío típico de las madrugadas como esas. La verdad, por culpa de este hecho, es que decide pasarse unas cuantas horas más, no sabe con exactitud qué cantidad, haciendo nada más ni nada menos que mirar.

De pronto le da la impresión de que el chubasco cae con más lentitud, de manera casi inconstante y se da cuenta de que la llovizna invernal está dando los primeros indicios de que pronto se va a terminar, deteniéndose del todo. Death suspira, porque eso significa que luego no habrá más que oscuridad, silencio sepulcral y ninguna diversión de la que disfrutar.

Entonces tendrá que volver a su templo, que también está sumido en penumbras y quietud y, como que no quiere la cosa, está seguro que va a terminar tirado en la cama, o el piso, lo que encuentre primero su cansado cuerpo, con la chaqueta mojada aún puesta y se quedará dormido con los pantalones a medio quitar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierte, no habrá lluvia ni nada que valga la pena de mirar, sólo humedad, charcos en el suelo del templo, goteras y el recordatorio mental de que tiene que subirse un día al techo a revisar.

Está a punto de apagar el cigarro de no ser porque, por el rabillo del ojo, percibe la deliciosa silueta de pie delante de él.

-Death…

Aioria trae puesto los boxers. A duras penas y con esfuerzo, porque el tonto se los ha puesto al revés y tan a la rápida que el muslo izquierdo del muchacho muestra un poquitín más de piel, una gloriosa curva y consigue marcar un tanto más de lo habitual ese hueso en la cadera que se le hace tan delicioso en el gato en particular.

Está seguro que el castaño se puso de pie de un salto, al percatarse de su ausencia en la habitación y el hecho de que no hubiese nadie que intentase recuperar las sábanas, vistiéndose en la oscuridad.

Está el doble de seguro de que el pobre, por la urgencia de encontrarle, hubiese aparecido en pelotas de ser necesario, pero conoce lo suficiente a Aioria como para saber que, en el fondo, sigue siendo un crío pudoroso, recatado en lo que se refiere a las apariencias, bueno y bonito como ningún otro griego, ni ser humano, vivo o muerto, que haya tenido el placer o la desgracia de tener antes en su lecho, enredado en sus sabanas y sudando bajo su cuerpo.

Es por culpa de ese último pensamiento que siente que tiene todo el derecho de sonreír a sus anchas.

-A ver, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí afuera?

-Ah-suspira el cangrejo, mirándolo aún desde su posición en el suelo, como si de pronto hubiese recordado cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta-Lo que pasa es que creí que estaba soñando con un minino en ropa interior, pero mira nada más ni nada menos: ¡Allí estás!

Aioria rueda los ojos en cuanto escucha al italiano reír, como si el subconsciente, o sea lo que sea qué es esa vocecita en la cabeza del cáncer que le dice que haga cosas estúpidas, le hubiese contado el mejor chiste de su repertorio.

-A dormir, crustáceo estúpido, deja esos delirios y divagaciones tuyas para mañana en la mañana-suelta el gato, brusco, con más ganas de estar enredado en las sábanas como hace un rato, con el cuerpo bien formado, aunque un poco frío, del italiano, en lugar de estar ahí afuera con el sonido de la lluvia apagándose de pronto.

El aludido asiente, sin dejar de sonreír, aplastando el cigarro contra el piso mientras se lamenta un poco que el cielo dejara de caerse del todo, pues sin duda que mañana hará un hermoso día despejado, desprovisto de nubes y con un arcoíris todo gay cruzando el puto cielo sólo para molestarlo.

DeathMask vuelve a suspirar, sacándose la chaqueta. Al terminar se la arroja al quinto guardián, sin demasiados miramientos ni prestar mucha atención a que lo ha hecho con un poquitín de cosmo de por medio. De no ser porque al que se la lanza cuenta con rapidez y reflejos casi gatunos, el cáncer hubiese logrado estamparle la prenda graciosamente en el rostro al griego, pero el hombre logra agarrar la chaqueta en el aire y levanta una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

-Es la humedad. Está helando como el jodido último círculo del infierno.

Entonces agrega una sonrisa a semejante declaración de preocupación. Aioria no sabe si es eso o la sonrisa en si la que le hace sentir de pronto como si se derritiera, pero orgulloso como es no está dispuesto a permitirle al mayor el privilegio de verle sonrojar. Así que se la pone perezoso, de mala gana y termina casi al mismo tiempo en el que Death se incorpora del todo.

El italiano alcanza a Leo en dos grandes zancadas y le sube el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el mentón.

-No quiero que vayas a pillar un resfriado, gato.

Aioria vuelve a alzar una ceja, mientras comienza a caminar y le observa desde arriba, aunque está consciente de que en realidad está más abajo, por el rabillo del ojo.

-No sabía que te podías poner tan cariñoso-comenta, atento y alerta, pero gustoso, muy en el fondo, de sentirse el perpetuador de esa faceta que no le ve casi nunca al cangrejo endemoniado de las pelotas.

-Nah. No estoy cariñoso, pero tampoco es muy bonito ver a los mininos buenos estornudar.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso?

DeathMask sonríe con perversión. El gesto se ensancha en su rosto cuando se inclina un poco hacia el griego, pues las zapatillas que trae puestas sin atar y el hecho de que Aioria esté descalzo, logran darle la ventaja de un par de gloriosos centímetros de altura de los que se permite disfrutar. A pesar de lo que parezca, es un hombre bastante simple y sencillo, después de todo.

-Me causa demasiada ternura ver a un gatito estornudar-suelta, en un susurro cargado con un tono demasiado sensual para ser tan sutil como pretender ser.

Aioria no sabe si reírse o ponerse colorado como un tomate, así que opta por guardar silencio, un tanto turbado con la confesión anterior. Death vuelve a sonreír, lamiéndose los labios al ver la reacción de su compañero de armas y, ni corto ni perezoso, se apresura en agregar:

-A ti no te conviene que me ponga tierno, gato, ni a ti ni a tu culo. Oh, bueno, sí le conviene un poco al pobre, pero como sé que eres un masoquista y que te gusta bien duro.

Leo siente el repentino deseo de empujar al crustáceo escaleras abajo, pero está muy cansado como para siquiera pensar en lo que le dirá a la mañana siguiente al patriarca en cuanto descubran el cadáver del cáncer estampado contra el techo del templo más cercano.

-Ya sabes-continúa el susodicho-Te acuestas conmigo por eso y no con el cursi de Tauro, jajaja.

Aioria rueda los ojos, reconsidera el arrojarlo desde algún lugar alto y suspira, pero de todos modos termina contagiándose del animo del italiano y sonríe también.

De pronto la lluvia vuelve a comenzar, pero Death está demasiado entretenido en algo más interesante como para prestarle atención al berrinche que allá arriba, en el cielo, está haciendo alguien demasiado bueno, divino y dadivoso.


	3. Reglas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

><p><span>Reglas<span>

No es que el guardián de la cuarta casa zodiacal sea precisamente conocido por sus demostraciones de cariño.

El solo pensamiento, como una bromilla de bronceados siquiera, es una herejía con todas las letras y luego no digan que el caballero de cáncer no tenía honra, porque si de una cosa se preocupaba el hombre es que los rumores que corrían entorno a su persona siempre tuviesen que ver con las cosas malévolas que había hecho o dejado de hacer.

Tal vez por ello puede que resulte curioso, hasta ridículo, que al despertarse a las diez de la mañana, por un cigarro matutino ese día en particular, se le ocurriera, por cliché que pueda parecer, preparar el desayuno.

A pesar de la poco común intención, no consiguió despertar al griego desnudo en su cama para que le acompañara, ni con el par de patadas que le pegó y menos con el estruendo de ollas y sartenes que provocó, rato después, a propósito en la cocina.

El castaño seguía dormido como un tronco, por lo que Death no tuvo más remedio que rendirse después de un rato y, subiéndose las mangas, con el cigarro aun bailándole en la boca, se puso a cocinar.

No fue hasta que el olorcito de la freidora llegó al santo de oro dormido que este se incorporó de un salto, puso especial atención a su alrededor, paró un poco la oreja y dedujo que el cangrejo estaba en la cocina.

En un santiamén se apareció por la susodicha, aun bostezando y con los boxers mal puestos, pero despierto. En una cantidad de tiempo menor, cuando se dio cuenta de que el delicioso aroma a comida no era su imaginación, se estaba zampando las tostadas con mermelada y manjar, sirviéndose en un plato un poco de omelette con tocino y probaba un té especial.

Vaya, sin duda esa sí que era una sorpresa. El crustáceo no sólo sabía cocinar, sino que… Lo hacía bastante bien, demasiado bien, de hecho, como para estar prácticamente tirado en la silla y sosteniendo en las manos una insulsa cerveza, caliente desde que la nevera se había descompuesto hace un par de días.

Death, por su parte, había reparado en los bostezos, en los boxers, mal puestos como era costumbre del gato cada vez que se despertaba de un salto, en… En ese pelo castaño, desordenado y despeinado, en… En el hecho de que estaba usando, sin ningún tipo de autorización previa, una de sus camisetas.

Entonces pensó, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza, que después de siete encuentros de índole sexual, que no es como que los contara ni nada, sino que se los sabía y recordaba la cantidad de pura casualidad, era momento de poner los puntos sobre las I.

De todos modos no iba a dejar que esa camiseta que se ajustaba deliciosamente al cuerpo del griego lo distrajera, pero ni por un poco, ni siquiera iba a permitir que ese mismo hecho le hiciera pensar en iniciar un octavo encuentro.

-Escucha gato, si vamos a repetir esto quiero que sepas que hay una regla que debes seguir.

-¿Regla?-interrumpió Aioria, dubitativo al principio, parpadeando con curiosidad y confusión.

El problema es que pronto pareció aclarársele el panorama, por culpa de una iluminación divina de dudosa procedencia, así que sospechando para dónde iba encaminada la cosa, se puso de pie, soltó bruscamente el pan sobre la mesa y el resto de sus palabras.

-¡¿Regla?! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Una telenovela? ¿Qué es lo que me dirás después? ¿Qué tenemos prohibido enamorarnos? ¿Qué esto será sólo sexo?

Death puso mala cara, peor que la que traía, por lo que miró para otra parte, silencioso. Aioria supuso que tenía razón y cómo había conseguido hacer callar al italiano, continuó hablando.

-No creas que soy tan idiota, imbécil. No voy a enamorarme de ti, si es lo que estás pensando. No soy una maldita chica a la que anoche acabas de desvirgar. No voy a enloquecer por ti y mientras no hables de mi hermano, allá tú lo que haces, cangrejo estúpido.

Death miró el piso, suspiró profundamente y, con la expresión más desafortunada del mundo, murmuró con sencillez y simpleza:

-No, tan sólo iba a pedirte que no dejaras tu ropa tirada por todas partes.

Aioria se calló de golpe, la cara se le puso caliente, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y fijó, por ser lo primero que encontró, su mirada en la fecha de caducidad de la lata de cerveza que el crustáceo aún traía en las manos. El aludido no dijo más. El castaño menos. Los dos se mantuvieron callados y el resto del desayuno continuó en silencio.

Al menos hasta que a Leo se le ocurrió hablar de nuevo, porque si conoces a un nato de este signo sabrás que los leones siempre deben tener la última palabra en una conversación, sin importar que tengan, como en este caso, todas las de perder.

-Ah, pues, por cierto, cocinas de maravilla.


	4. Café

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

><p><span>Café<span>

Aioria de verdad detesta el café.

DeathMask se empeña en decir que sólo es una insignificante, pero realmente estúpida, manía del griego para con las cosas que precisamente le gustan a él. Aunque claro que el cangrejo parece sentirse atraído por todo tipo de vicios, especialmente si estos son adictivos. De hecho la cafeína, desde esa perspectiva, viene a tener un lugar bastante atrás en la lista.

El problema es que no por ello al quisquilloso quinto guardián le molesta menos, ni por eso mismo va a dejar de parlotear acerca de lo mucho, mucho, _mucho_ que le desagrada el café en cuestión.

Aioria cree que el italiano está siendo demasiado vicioso, demasiado tonto, demasiado tarado y especialmente estúpido (Al menos más de lo normal), porque de pronto está instándole a que pruebe un poquito de esa asquerosidad.

La que no quiere y que definitivamente no va a probar por ningún motivo, nunca, nunca, nunca... **JAMÁS**.

DeathMask sonríe burlonamente, porque tiene al puto gato de brazos cruzados, resoplando y refunfuñando como todo un niñito mal portado. Es por ello que, sin borrársele la mueca del rostro, le sirve una taza hasta el tope. Está de más decir que el castaño pone mala cara y arruga la nariz.

Ah, pero la verdad sea dicha de paso. Esto no es por fastidiarlo (Bueh, por una pequeña parte sí), pero es que el café funciona perfecto cuando de curar resacas se trata y anoche Aioria tuvo la idea estupendamente estúpida de mandarse una de esas borracheras que hacen historia.

Lo malo es que las susodichas causan dolores de cabeza de las mismas magnitudes bestiales y asombrosas.

Cáncer, por ello, no ha podido no sugerir la cafeína como una opción. Él conoce de esas cosas, porque si existe una persona en el santuario que sepa de resacas y cómo curarlas… Es Shura. De verdad, sin reírse. Death, por su parte, ha aprendido y bebido bastante y lo suficiente cómo para saber que una simple taza de café en casos como estos puede resultar divina, mágica y milagrosa.

Al mismo tiempo, pero no por ello menos importante, demasiado es el placer que siente el italiano al obligar a Aioria, de una u otra manera, a hacer las cosas que no quiere hacer y es muchísimo mejor que si quién se las obliga a hacer… Es precisamente él.

Así que sirve el azúcar como si estuviese poniendo sal, revuelve un poco y, como está caliente, hasta se da el trabajo de soplar. Después no digan que DeathMask es un desconsiderado. Un sádico, sicópata y bizarro sí, claro, pero eso es otro caso.

Al observarle acercar la cuchara hasta su perfecta persona, Aioria opta por hundirse en el asiento como cientos de veces más, aprieta la mandíbula, los dientes, la cara completa y, para variar, pone en contraste ese ceño tan propio de él que lo hace ver diez veces más viejo de lo que es.

Death se entérense, pero poco. Al menos no lo suficiente como para no seguir acercando el utensilio de cocina hasta los labios tan lindos que tiene el griego y con los que dice palabrotas tan, pero tan bonitas. De paso está de más decir que el puto gato, más que patético y niño pequeño, parece enojado.

Muy enojado.

El mayor sabe, porque siempre sabe de estas cosas, que hacer perder la paciencia al veinteañero, un día como estos, puede ponerse bastante feo.

-No seas testarudo minino y prueba un poquito.

Claro que a él, precisamente, una de las situaciones que más le divierte es que las cosas con el castaño de ojos verdes se pongan jodidas. Especialmente si se trata de joderle un tanto la existencia, provocar una pelea, tirarlo al piso y después, por qué no, de paso joderselo a él también.

-No voy a tomarme eso-sisea Leo, seco y casi como gruñendo.

Casi, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar al italiano.

-No seas malo-agrega, divertido y con voz macabramente cantarina-Toma un poquito… Te lo prepararé con tanto, tanto, tantooooo cariño…

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¿Ves que sí eres malo?-Death finge un puchero que se ve bastante falso, si ni siquiera le alcanza para causar una pizca de adorabilidad. De todos modos Aioria se entierra en su silla y trata de no mirarlo.

-Jódete, estúpido.

-Bah, pero que niño tan malhablado eres.

Aioria le clava los ojos nuevamente, como si le acabase de asesinar con el solo gesto, pero más allá de sentirse apuñalado, el cáncer parece disfrutar del espectáculo.

Entonces se acomoda en la silla, estirándose un poquitín más y sonríe anchamente, lamiéndose los labios. En verdad que el sujeto es el diablo, se permite pensar el castaño, pero aun así se mantiene imponente e irrebatible y agrega, con palabras pastosas, que quiere que el muy desgraciado le deje en paz.

O al menos le deje de acercar esa asquerosidad.

-No te portes mal y compórtate como el niño bonito y bueno que eres-vuelve a iniciar la conversación el grisáceo caballero dorado-Así que repite conmigo después de tragar: Métemela dur…

-¡DeathMask!

Leo cuenta hasta cien. A la luz de la verdad, Aioria sabe que de no sentir la cabeza llena de piedras su reacción hubiese sido la de saltarle encima al italiano que, a estas alturas, parece encorvado y expectante entorno a la mesa en su intento por alcanzarle. Arrojarle lo primero que hubiese pillado por esa hueca cabeza hubiera sido lo más razonable y, en una de esas, se hubiese tratado de su taza, vacía por obvias razones.

-No me digas que estás enojado…

-No te comportes como un puto pendejo.

-Hey, pero si el que se está comportando como un crío malcriado eres tú precisamente, gata tonta.

Aioria refunfuña. Death no alcanza a precisar qué es exactamente lo que dice, porque para empezar el griego lo ha hecho más para si mismo que con la intención de ser escuchado y porque, en parte, está demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a los gestos del puto gato.

El castaño, no se diga que no, intenta ignorarle, pero es complicado cuando uno se sabe acosado por la mirada insistente de un instigador nato. Entonces nuevamente resopla y trata de no pensar en las cosas tan malas y tan sucias que el cuarto guardián está planeando para con su perfecta persona.

Así que pronto el mentado crustáceo, después de estarse bastante rato callado, toma la cuchara, llena con brusquedad y le acerca nuevamente el asqueroso café hasta los labios. De verdad que detesta esto, tanto la situación en si, como el contenido del artefacto, pero de todos modos se inclina un poco hacia adelante, estira el cuerpo y trata de alcanzarle.

DeathMask, que no se lo espera, se sorprende un poco y de inmediato sonríe con malicia peor a la anterior, el brillo en sus ojos.

-Así me gusta, gato… Ahora abre bien la boca y yo voy a hacer que digas: _Ah~_


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

><p><span>Escape<span>

Aioria definitivamente no estaba escapando, porque no había razón ni tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Al contrario, de estar en proceso de fuga estaría a miles de miles de kilómetros de distancia, muy-muy lejos de allí, en un lugar seguro o en un escondite secreto y, ciertamente, no arrimado al árbol más solitario del santuario.

E intentó, no digan que no, pasar desapercibido durante bastante rato, pero no contaba con que al cangrejo de las pelotas justamente se le ocurriera aparecerse por esas partes y le estuviese clavando sus inquisidores ojos desde allá abajo.

-¿Qué…?

De haber estado escapando de verdad, Death no lo hubiese encontrado.

Así que Aioria suspiró profundo y apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos, despegando la espalda del enorme tronco que le servía para sostenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el castaño, con calma.

-¿Qué pasa?-repitió Death-¿Qué pasa contigo que estás allá arriba?

-¿Qué pasa contigo allá abajo, estúpido?

La pregunta, pero la del griego, sin duda carecía de sentido. La había dicho por decir, por no callarse y porque ciertamente le gustaba llevarle la contraria al otro dorado. Lo cierto es que el susodicho que había hecho la pregunta con más sentido al escuchar eso cambió su expresión de molestia a una de estupefacción y alzó una ceja.

-Le iba a dejar una canasta con comida a una anciana, pero en el camino se me ocurrió comprarle cigarros para enseñarle a fumar y supongo que tú serás el malvado gato feroz, grrr.

El castaño volvió a suspirar, rodando los ojos y mirando para otra parte.

-En serio minino, ¿qué es lo que pretendes allá arriba?-insistió el italiano.

A decir verdad, el griego no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pretendía intentando alcanzar las alturas. De hecho, después de pensárselo un rato, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo había dado con ese árbol en particular, ni cómo terminó encaramado y escalando hacía arriba con una pericia y precisión que no sabía que tenía.

Es que, no le habrá tomado ni tres minutos realizar la proeza que significaba subirse a un árbol de esa envergadura y estar, tranquilamente, sentado a unos nueve metros de altura, pero, sin duda, no le sorprendía porque no lo hubiese hecho antes, al contrario. De niño le encantaba treparse a todas partes, era un escalador nato y se colgaba de ramas, maderos, metales y todo lo que estuviese en alto y suficientemente firme como para pisar con seguridad y fuerza.

Aunque, por otra parte, en ese entonces era bastante más pequeño, ligero y liviano. Después de todo, escasamente alcanzaba los cincuenta centímetros y hoy en día, con el cuerpo de un hombre hecho y derecho, recio y varonil, no es como que no hubiese chances de que un par de tropezones se hubiese dado en la titánica, pero increíblemente simple y sencilla, tarea que representaba para un santo de oro de su porte escalar un árbol.

-¿No vas a responderme?-preguntó Death después de un rato, sacándolo con rapidez de sus pensamientos, cavilaciones y recuerdos del pasado.

-¿Qué te importa?-contestó Aioria, más para si mismo que para que el crustáceo de las pelotas pudiese oírle. El problema es que el muy astuto le escuchó igualmente y, suspirando, se apoyó de costado contra el árbol y encendió un cigarro.

-No seas idiota, si estoy aquí es porque me importa, imbécil.

Aioria sintió que sus defensas bajaban entonces, solía pasarle cuando tenía al santo más desalmado de toda la orden diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, se sentía raro y contento por partes iguales. De hecho seguía sin acostumbrarse a la sensación, a la cercanía, a lo simples, sencillas y domesticas que se habían vuelto las cosas desde que se estaba acostando con el italiano.

-Es sólo que tuve un mal sueño-respondió tras rato de silencio, sin agachar la cabeza y aún desde las alturas. A duras penas se colaba la luz por el frondoso follaje de ramas y hojas, haciendo un efecto asombroso, cálido y cómodo.

-Ajá. ¿A las tres de la tarde?

-Es que… Lo recordé recién.

Death no respondió, percatándose del poquitín de angustia y amargura en la voz del gato. De manera casi imperceptible, pero no demasiada como para que no lo notara. Había pasado casi toda su vida poniéndole atención, a la distancia, a cada uno de los detalles que tenían que ver con el otro dorado.

-A veces, ¿sabes?… A veces me gustaría ser normal.

A veces, como también quisiera no tener un rango, una armadura, una deidad por la que pelear y ser una persona normal y poder subirse a los arboles sin ningún cangrejo entrometido preguntándole porque hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

El mencionado italiano, sin embargo, permaneció callado bastante más rato de lo esperado y, sacándose la colilla de cigarro de la boca, lo arrojó al piso para apagarlo.

-Es decir, te gustaría ser un pobre imberbe sin poderes, pagar impuestos como toda la gente, trabajar, casarte, tener muchos, muchos hijos y no ser homosexual.

-DeathMask-el griego rodó los ojos.

-Dijiste que te gustaría ser normal-se defendió de prisa el crustáceo-Entonces déjame decirte que ser hombre y que te gusten otros hombres no cae en la percepción que tiene la gente común y corriente de normalidad.

Aioria sonrió, aunque no supo porqué.

-No seas estúpido, seguro ni siquiera sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Un par de veces me lo pregunté-confesó el aludido de pronto y el gato parpadeó-Afortunadamente para ti, Aioria, me di cuenta a tiempo de que la normalidad no es compatible conmigo.

Death suspiró, mirando para arriba porque al parecer el jodido sol griego tenía ganas de hincharles las pelotas ese día, calentando sobre sus cabezas como hacía rato que no se sentía.

-No encajaría en esa normalidad, porque admitámoslo. No soy una persona precisamente normal. No soportaría vivir en una rutina, como la gente común y corriente. No podría evitar encamarme contigo.

Aioria volvió a reír, acomodando la cabeza contra el árbol.

-Hace rato que me percaté de que me voy a morir aquí, peleando por una causa en la que ni siquiera creo y salvando a un montón de gente que, en mi opinión, merecen la muerte más que cualquiera de los supuestos chicos malos que, después de todo, son tan perdedores como nosotros.

-Entonces, si tanto detestas esto, ¿por qué no arriesgarse a intentarlo allá afuera?

-No encajaría allá afuera. Ya te lo dije. Ni siquiera puedo encajar fácilmente en este agujero de mierda. Ni entre un montón de fracasados inadaptados e inestables mentalmente. No te voy a mentir, detesto este lugar, pero no podría soportar estar allá afuera pretendiendo ser lo que no soy y, al menos aquí, todos creen de mí lo que quieren y se están quietos.

Aioria asintió, en silencio y sintiéndose, de pronto, preso de una repentina melancolía.

-Además. Uh. Además-continuó el cáncer-Al menos aquí… Umm, te tengo a ti.

Entonces se calló después de pronunciar las últimas palabras en voz baja, como si no quisiera que el quinto guardián lo escuchara. El castaño, sin embargo, terminó escuchándolo de todos modos y sonrió, casi-casi risueño, sin despegar la cabeza del tronco.

Death miró para otra parte, arreglándose el cabello y haciendo las veces que no había dicho absolutamente nada que lo avergonzara. De inmediato, cuando se aseguró de que sus mejillas no se sentían estúpidamente calientes, se volvió hacia el griego allá arriba con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, basta de cursilerías de niña, gata tonta. Así que dime, ¿vas a bajar solito o voy a tener que bajarte por mi cuenta, princesa?-le cerró un ojo, coqueto.

A pesar de la cantidad de apodos tontos, el griego no podía no sonreír. Asintió de inmediato, despegó toda su anatomía del árbol y se puso de pie sobre la rama en la que estaba sentado.

E iba a saltar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía bajar, porque en cuanto volvió a mirar hacia abajo le dio la impresión que estaba a millones de millones de metros de distancia del suelo.

DeathMask, por su parte, había extendido los brazos y esperaba a su minino con la boca curvada en una sonrisa.

-Eh…-comenzó el castaño, pero el cangrejo lo adivinó de inmediato al ver su expresión y no lo dejó acabar esa oración.

-No me digas que no puedes bajar.

-Yo…

-¡No puedo creerlo, eres como un jodido gato!

-¡DeathMask! ¡No seas estúpido!

-No te preocupes, gatita, voy por los bomberos.

Aioria le dedicó una asesina mirada, con ceño en la cara incluido.

-Ya. No te enojes. Voy por Aldebarán.

Aioria suspiró, volvió a sentarse en el árbol y con el mentón apoyado en la mano esperó. Al menos esta vez de verdad no estaba escapando.


	6. Celos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

><p><span>Celos<span>

DeathMask, caballero de cáncer, se despertó pensando que esa mañana en particular, como pocas veces en sus veintitrés años, era perfecta. De hecho, ni siquiera le molestó el cursi cantar de los pajaritos que se coló, en esas casualidades de la vida, por su ventana.

Al contrario, estaba de un humor excelente y, cómo solía sucederle cuando no se hallaba particularmente malhumorado… Le dieron ganas de matar, por lo que con una sonrisa, de esas que enseñan los dientes, apuntó a los indefensos animalitos con un dedo y se giró para comunicarle al gato de la maldad matutina que se le había ocurrido realizar. El problema, por supuesto, es que no lo encontró.

Ah, claro, lamentablemente la noche anterior no había gozado del cuerpo de ningún griego desnudo a su disposición. _Demonios_. Aunque no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara, muy al contrario, especialmente cuando escuchó el sonido de cosas moviéndose en la cocina y supuso que el escurridizo dorado sin dudas estaría esperándole a esas horas con las pompas en alto y preparadas para demostrarle lo mucho-mucho-muy que lo había extrañado.

Así que sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto. Agarró la primera prenda de ropa que se le cruzó en el caminó y salió raudo a rencontrarse con su minino. Le pareció un poco extraño, eso sí, encontrárselo sentado en la mesa, con una taza de té y un café caliente que, adivinaba, sería sin dudas para él.

De todos modos se acercó sin dejar de sonreír, rodeando la mesa hasta el otro extremo e intentando ignorar el hecho de que el gato estuviese con dos tazas calientes en la mesa cuando hacia como cincuenta grados de calor jodidamente griego.

Aioria ni siquiera se movió, limitándose a observar al cangrejo desplazarse por el cuarto libremente, mirándolo siempre en silencio y por el rabillo del ojo.

Death alzó una ceja ante este comportamiento ("_¿Y mi besito de buenos días?_" Tuvo el impulso de preguntar), sin embargo de inmediato supuso que el castaño estaría enojado y con más rapidez de la esperada llegó a la respuesta del por qué. Entonces, divertido con la situación, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, se lo puso en la boca y lo encendió.

A decir verdad no era una costumbre muy común prender uno de esos en presencia del gato (El muy tonto lo detestaba, como a la mayoría de sus vicios, y lo había amenazado que de hacerlo le iba a meter la nicotina por dónde no le llegaba la luz del día), sin importar que este arrugara graciosamente la nariz al aspirar el humo, pero se le había ocurrido que esa era una ocasión especial y el desenfadado crustáceo se sentía con ganas de celebrar.

Aioria ni siquiera protestó… _Al principio_, porque después de un par de minutos y poniendo una cara peor que el olor es que se decidió a dar su enojada opinión.

-Te he dicho un montón de veces que no hagas eso delante mio.

Death suspiró, acatando el pedido (A medias, claro, y porque no quería los puños del quinto guardián metiéndole la nicotina por los pulmones), levantando las cejas y sacándose en silencio el cigarro de los labios (Aunque más que por hacerle caso al furioso gruñido del griego, fue para distraer al muchacho hacia otra parte que no fuera su maravilloso vicio matutino).

-No me digas, ¿estás enojado?

Aioria se había entretenido hasta ese momento en revolver su taza de té con pasiva calma, por lo que al escuchar ese estúpido comentario, con la voz del puto cangrejo fingiendo inocencia, alzó la cara de golpe y le dedicó una fulminante mirada.

-¿No debería estarlo?-soltó, con arbitraria agresividad.

Death encontraba divina la manera en que un niño bueno y bonito como Aioria pudiese lograr que el enojo se viera tan jodidamente bien.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué estarías enojado, gatita?

A decir verdad, sí lo sabía, pero le gustaba, de cuando en cuando, empujar al griego hasta dónde fuese mental y físicamente posible, sólo para su disfrute personal. Estaba seguro que cualquier otro que lo intentara podía darse por muerto, en coma, o con una contusión en la cabeza, un ojo morado y varias costillas rotas, porque Leo no era precisamente muy paciente y si había una cosa que al cáncer le encantaba hacer era colmar la paciencia de esos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué crees tú?

-¿Por qué crees tú que sé por qué estas enojado?

La quijada del quinto guardián se tensó y bastó con que la boca de Death se curvara hacia arriba, en una semi sonrisa, para que Aioria mandara al carajo la calma y sus manos se plantaran, como las garras de un puto gato, de golpe en la mesa.

-¡No me jodas, estúpido!

_"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te joda?"_ Era lo que iba a contestar al principio, pero tuvo que contenerse porque tampoco se trataba de llevar la situación más allá del límite de lo seguro, así que miró para otra parte y se entretuvo un rato contando mentalmente las caras de la muralla del salón principal.

-Esperaba que te disculparas-agregó Aioria, como una confesión y con un poco más de calma.

-¿Disculparme? ¿De qué? Lo siento gato, pero no puedo disculparme por ser más guapo que tú y toda la orgullosa orden, así nací y deberías aceptarlo.

Leo resistió el impulso de pegar un salto y partirle su puta cara al crustáceo de una jodida vez, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, contó hasta cien mil y lo miró enojado.

-Anoche estabas en Piscis-murmuró el quinto guardián quedamente, sin despegar los ojos del italiano ni los dedos de su taza de té (_Ajá, sin duda era eso_).

-¿En Piscis? No sé. No recuerdo. No sé. Tal vez…

-¡¿Estabas sí o no?!

El grito provocó que el cangrejo diese un pequeño saltito, pero más que sentirse intimidado, le pareció el doble de gracioso escuchar al griego tan exasperado por una nimiedad como esa.

-No me digas que… ¿Estás celoso?

DeathMask tiró la colilla del cigarro dentro de su taza y sonrió. Anchamente, pero sonrió. A poco se le desfiguraba la cara a causa de la sonrisa. El problema es que por culpa de la susodicha, los nervios del castaño terminaron de crisparse por completo y porque, sin embargo, la pregunta le pilló volando un poco bajo.

-No-aclaró de inmediato, aunque la voz le tembló un poco al principio-No seas idiota, crustáceo imbécil, pero pensé que íbamos a tener exclusividad. Si dices que vamos a tener exclusividad es porque vamos a tener exclusividad. ¡Si no, pues avísame para irme a acostar con todo el puto santuario!

Death se mordió el labio inferior para aguantarse la carcajada que estaba a punto de escapársele. Aioria celoso. ¡De él! A partir de ese día diría que uno de sus sueños, de esos no pronunciados en voz alta ni para terceros, estaba completo.

-Aww, la gatita está celosa del cangrejo tonto.

Hizo un puchero fingido y Aioria prácticamente estrujó la taza entre sus manos. Al menos estaba controlando, más o menos exitosamente, la omnipotencia de sus acciones porque, de lo contrario, hacía rato que pedazos de porcelana hubiesen salido disparados en distintas direcciones, lo cual no es muy recomendable cuando tienes líquido caliente y partes corto punzantes volando por los aires a causa del enojo de un respetable santo de oro de la aún más respetable orden de Atena.

El crustáceo sintió que había tocado un punto sensible y se inclinó sobre la mesa, con bastante poco cuidado. El gato frunció el ceño y golpeó uno de los costados de la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Basta!

Es que, por los dioses, aún había dos tazas, de té y café, calientes en el espacio personal que el muy tonto estaba acaparando y no era para que se le volteara el líquido y el estúpido terminara con heridas de tercer grado (Aunque se lo mereciera).

No es como que la mesa fuese muy amplia para maniobrar cómo corresponde en caso de emergencias tampoco, pero es que la anterior estaba coja y por cosas del destino, o de los dioses, o de un ser superior con pésimo sentido del humor, terminó quedándose sin pata. Ni mencionar que esa la había conseguido en una barata del pueblo y sólo para poder cenar con él en otra parte que no fuese la cama. Es que siempre le echaba la culpa a Aioria de dejar migajas en las sábanas (Una vez se le volteó la sopa y el cangrejo que no era muy limpio, pero si un poco quisquilloso con esas cosas, tuvo que cambiarlas a las dos de la madrugada).

Death sintió la mesa temblar un tanto con el golpe y aunque el contenido caliente de los recipientes de porcelana amenazó con salirse de sus cabales (A la par que la prudencia del griego) terminó acercándose de todos modos hacia Aioria para tomarle de los cachetes. Aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía, se dio cuenta que las mejillas del muchacho eran suavecitas y sonrosadas… Hasta un poquitito infladas.

-No te enojes, muñeco-soltó con inspiración y conteniendo la risa que le causó la cara que puso el gato al escuchar el piropo-Estuve en Piscis, sí, pero por unos asuntos pendientes que tenía que aclarar allí con el pescadito.

A punto estuvo Aioria de abrir la boca y soltarle una serie de improperios, porque eso sin duda había sonado demasiado sospechoso de pronto, pero el crustáceo terminó adelantándosele y le tomó de la barbilla con brusquedad.

-No te preocupes, griego tonto, tú sabes que soy todo tuyo.

Dicho eso Death le plantó un beso, pero de los buenos, con un poco del maravilloso musculo gustativo incluido en el proceso y bastante saliva de por medio. Hasta con manoseo, porque sin querer el italiano terminó encaramándose en el mueble, después de evitar con maestría tropezar con las tazas calientes, para tocarle el culo con una mano. Al separarse, Aioria no pudo ni protestar, tenía la cara demasiado caliente y sin duda ese gesto tan cariñoso lo había dejado con más ganas de lo esperado.

-De engañarte, tarado, créeme que no sería, pero ni por casualidad, con el pescado-soltó el cangrejo, con una sonrisa-Al contrario, preferiría a la cabra que está más cerca y está más bueno.

Hubo una pausa.

-Aunque no tan bueno como tú, claro.

Lo siguiente que supo es que la taza de té salió volando directamente en dirección a su cabeza y la verdad nunca le había dolido tanto una quemadura del quinto grado como esa, pero vaya que había valido la pena.


	7. Religión

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: DM de Cáncer x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

(Al parecer estaba parranda, pero regresé y perdonen, perdonen, perdonen ;-;).

* * *

><p><span>Religión<span>

Estaban perdidos.

DeathMask se percató un rato después que más perdido estaba el estúpido de Aioria, para ser precisos, dado que no lo encontraba y empezaría a oscurecer pronto y yadayadayada.

Ah, pero no me malentiendan, porque Death sabía que el santo de Leo era un niño grande y de paso un dorado, por lo que era muy posible y muy probable que pudiese cuidar de si mismo sin problemas. Ni era necesario aclarar que para variar era un niño bueno que no iba a meterse en problemas por iniciativa propia, pero es que el niño este era igualmente bonito y si de una cosa estaba completamente seguro el santo de cáncer era que el gato pelotudo encajaba en el perfil griego que tanto, pero tanto le gustaba a sus paisanos italianos. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Estuvieron completando una misión común y corriente, completamente normal en el sur de su país natal, pero sin percatarse qué camino tomaron y por estar tonteando como un par de colegialas enamoradas es que terminaron perdidos en un páramo desolado, sospechoso y solitario.

Death se paró a tratar de recordar cómo era que iba la cosa. Se suponía que cerca del pequeño pueblo en dónde se habían detenido a recoger un par de menesteres de suma importancia e interés patriarcal, bajando por un colina empinada y cruzando un bosque y varias porquerías más, se encontrarían un puerto aún más pequeño que el pueblo, en dónde creían poder embarcarse por unos pesos con destino a la capital para así, a la vez, volver pronto a suelo Ateniense.

Al menos, eso era más o menos lo que el decrepito dueño de la posada en la que se habían hospedado les había indicado y, para ser sinceros, existía la probable posibilidad de que el vejete les estuviese mintiendo descaradamente. Es que digamos que no aguantó la tentación de darle en el culo un pellizco al gato y digamos que el anciano terminó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera en la que sólo los cuarentones saben fruncir, había procedido a carraspear y preguntarles si casualmente eran griegos ambos, porque al parecer esas eran costumbres más propias de los hombres atenienses que de los italianos.

_Pfff_.

Allí estaban entonces, bajo una colina empinada y en medio de un bosque que sí existía, pero sin rastros de un miserable puerto, civilización o siquiera un camino que los sacara de ese cuenco de montañas y cerros. Está de más decir que el sol caliente encima de su cabeza estaba encargándose con saña de irle quemando una a una las neuronas que le iban quedando, por lo que de pronto y en un parpadeo el caballero dorado no tenía ni puñetera idea en dónde carajos estaban o en dónde carajos estaba él.

O Aioria.

Hacia un rato que se pararon bajo la sombra del bosque a esperar que por gracia divina Atena les diese una mano y los guiara de regreso al puto santuario, al puerto o, en su defecto, al pueblo, pero con los segundos pasando y con el sol poniéndose más y más encima de ellos, parecían estarse perdiendo aún más de lo que estaban en un principio y sin siquiera haberse movido hacia ninguna parte.

Frunció la boca como si tuviese un cigarro, porque el aire estaba asquerosamente caliente para considerar encender uno y, aún de pie bajo el tronco en el que había estado el gato hace un par de minutos atrás, trató y trató de pensar en dónde es que podría estar ese griego pelotudo y desconsiderado.

Estaba demasiado atontado con el calor para recordar que a diferencia de los civiles comunes y corrientes, ellos cuentan con las ventajas comunicacionales que vienen incluidas con el cosmos, pero esa opción no se le ocurrió ni por si acaso y por el contrario lo que consideró fue el ir a pararse en uno de los puñeteros cerros y ponerse a gritar por el minino, fuerte y firme y con cada fibra de su ser.

A pesar de ello, desechó en segundos el plan por recuperar al castaño en cuanto lo divisó dando saltos entre los arbustos, por lo que se apresuró en alcanzarle y prontamente se lo encontró cruzando un estrecho camino de dudosa procedencia y la chaqueta encima de la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo para que volviera, pero en cuanto le vio saltar con elegancia el montículo en el que se equilibrara es que cáncer se percató de que estaba al otro lado de una pendiente y genial, lo que le faltaba.

-No era mi intención interrumpir tus ejercicios diarios gato, ¿pero qué demonios?

El griego se volvió a mirarlo, como si en ese momento recordara mágicamente que estaba en este embrollo con el cuarto custodio y que tienes que rendirle cuentas a tus compañeros porque es la única manera de que el santuario tenga registros de los muertos que tienen a cuestas por culpa de estas misiones.

-Explorar-contestó con simpleza y sencillez Aioria, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estuvo a un casi-casi de contagiarle al italiano; pero hacía un calor excesivo para estar de humor, incluso teniendo a un minino animoso haciendo acrobacias en medio de ve a saber en dónde demonios se supone que estaban.

Ah, pero sea como sea, por ridículo que sonase, era el mismo leonino el que parecía haberse detenido y de hecho parecía estarle esperando para que lo alcanzara.

El cangrejo estaba sumamente seguro que sólo a un estúpido a secas se le ocurriría seguir a un estúpido suicida sólo porque sí, pero era sabido que él mismo era bastante estúpido o al menos lo suficiente para, sin rechistar y sin reclamo, encaramarse en el cruce raro, rocoso y complicado que su compañero pareció sortear sin despeinársele ni un pelo de su de por si despeinada cabellera.

Al subirse se encontró con que el camino, que a su vez servía de puente en esa suerte de pendiente, era nada más ni nada menos que un enorme tronco viejo que tenía la pinta de estar a punto de caerse con él incluido de paso. No aminoraba la sensación el hecho de que se podía escuchar en aumento el crujir de la madera cuando esta está a escasos segundos de ceder y romperle el cuello a sea quién sea que esté cometiendo la estupidez de cruzar por encima de ella.

El crustáceo, sin embargo, consiguió llegar al lado contrario totalmente sano y salvo, con un tanto de esfuerzo y sin tanta elegancia como la del otro dorado, por lo que tentado de terminar la gracia con una voltereta, pegó un salto y sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra.

"¡Ta-Ta!" iba a agregar para completar la maniobra, con las manos estiradas como si estuviese a punto de recibir aplausos, pero enseguida se percató de que Leo estaba ya poniéndose en marcha nuevamente, sin mirarle siquiera.

Death frunció el ceño, siguiéndolo de cerca y pensando que lo que le faltaba y el colmo de los colmos sería que el castaño encontrara un portal raro que los transportara a un universo paralelo dónde estuviesen más perdidos de lo que estaban en ese momento, pfff.

-Me hubieses avisado que íbamos a jugar al corre que te pillo al aire libre, gata tonta, y así hubiese empacado el látigo y mi traje de sadomaso.

Aioria rodó los ojos sin responder, demasiado pendiente de ahorcar unos miserables arbustos que no les permitían avanzar.

-Espero que no me estés conduciendo a ningún mundo mágico, porque créeme que no es mi intención volver al santuario volando encima de un unicornio o una de esas mierdas.

-Esos son los pegasos. Estúpido-corrigió el aludido, interrumpiendo su titánica tarea por un instante, pero sin apartar las manos de los arbustos, para mirarle de reojo y con reproche.

-Meeeh. ¡Da igual! De todos modos son todos caballos maricas sin testosterona.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el gato consiguió liberar el paso, es que se abrieron camino por un abandonado cruce y a lo que el griego buscaba, que desde dónde se hallaba descansando había divisado a la distancia, los restos de lo que en su época era una pequeña y provincial iglesia italiana.

DeathMask paró en seco, especialmente porque el castaño tenía la cara de un pendejo de cinco años que encuentra un tesoro en vez de tener la cara de una persona común y corriente que se encuentra un montón de ruinas sin ninguna utilidad más que para despintar en el paisaje y darle un par de sustos a los estúpidos que estén pasado por esos caminos a medianoche.

-No puedo creer que sí fuese lo que pensaba que era-comentó el menor con cierta fascinación.

El santo de cáncer era conocido en el santuario por ser el representante terrenal de todo, todo lo que era malévolo y maligno en el mundo, pero en ese momento pensó que lo de este y su repentino interés por las iglesias como que rayaba un tanto en la morbosidad, lo que era excesivo incluso para él.

Tal vez, pensó, era porque era griego y los griegos vienen genéticamente con esta pasión por las construcciones que están a punto de caerse. Tal vez… Tal vez… Tal vez sea lo que sea que le veía a ese montón de porquerías que escasamente se sostenía en pie era lo mismo que le veía a él, porque para ser sinceros, pensó el italiano, él con esa iglesia eran parecidos y tenían un montón de cosas en común: Los dos eran escabrosos y los dos estaban en ese sitio a duras penas, lo que recapitulando tampoco eran tantas, tantas cosas, pero aún así…

Eso significaría que este crío estaba más trastornado de lo que pensaba, capaz que más suelto de tuercas que él, por lo que trató de obligarse a si mismo a recordar el por qué rayos era que lo había seguido hasta allí para empezar.

-¿Si entramos?-dijo Aioria, como si con esta misión se hubiese sacado el palo que la mayor parte del tiempo el pobrecito tenía metido en el culo y hubiese soltado sus ansias de exploración y espíritu de aventura, pero…

Estaba seguro que estos sitios tenían campos magnéticos para gente como él y porque, tanto y tanto que pensaba en acercarse, tanto y tanto que le parecía que en cualquier momento las paredes iban a empezar a sulfurarse, lo que aún estaba en pie comenzaría a derretirse y esta cosa a derrumbarse, por lo que existía la chance de que terminaran sepultados bajo metros y metros de porquerías, paja y excremento de pájaro.

-Naaah, estoy seguro que un montón de gente nos están esperando escondidos con una fiesta sorpresa falsa con la excusa de exorcizarnos-comentó el cangrejo, tratando de parecer desinteresado y distraído.

También porque en parte no se suponía que una persona de su calaña estuviese siquiera a centímetros de sitios como este, era una regla natural, los santos cristianos no se metían en el cementerio y el santo de cáncer no se metía en sus capillas, iglesias o catedrales, incluidas esas que están a punto de desmoronarse. Tampoco es como que entrar a investigar un sitio lleno de pintorescos retratos de santos descabezados y dioses sufrientes era lo que él llamaría un panorama, pero pues, pensaba que si le permitía al griego ir a intrusear a su entera disposición, recordando que los gatos son famosos por curiosos, se iría disipando poco a poco la rara fascinación que la construcción a punto de caerse ejercía en el castaño.

-Ni es como que me importe, pero creo que sea lo que sea que esté en el interior de ese sitio no va a estar contento con mi presencia-continuó el crustáceo, pero esta vez temiendo estar sonando más sincero de lo que pretendía en principio, por lo que tanteó con los ojos el suelo para no mirar al contrario.

Es que… DeathMask difícilmente creía en una diosa que no era propia, por lo que resultaba hasta ridículo que no pudiese creer en el Dios universal cuya palabra, de hecho, su propia gente se había encargado de propagar; pero, aun así, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar consciente que existían ciertas energías con las que no era conveniente meterse.

-No tenemos que entrar, sólo era una sugerencia "turística"-interrumpió de repente Aioria, restándole importancia a la conversación.

Hizo una movimiento para indicarle que se marcharan de una puñetera vez, o sino la oscuridad los iba a pillar perdidos entre las montañas.

No es que no lo sintiera con anterioridad, pero ese simple y sencillo gesto de parte del griego le provocó un calorcito punzante en el estómago que le sacó una sonrisa enorme, la misma que le salía cuando asesinaba, destruía y despellejaba.

Tal vez es por ello que cuando consiguió alcanzarle, dejó que sus dedos se enredaran con los del otro dorado.

-Hey gato, ¿para ustedes los griegos nunca son suficientes los sitios que están a punto de caerse?, pfff, jajaja…

Aioria rodó los ojos, pero aun así se lo dejó pasar y sonrió igualmente de paso.


End file.
